Cherry Lip Balm
by Yojimbra
Summary: In a heated chunin exam match Hinata realizes how much like Naruto Sakura really is. Her admiration for Sakura's determination and strength - along with a fascination with her cherry lip balm - Will slowly grow as she spends more time with Konoha's rising medic. Sakura x Hinata. Yuri Fluff.
1. Fated clash!

There was no time to dodge.

Sakura's fist hit her right in the face. She saw the small spark of chakra fly down the pathways and explode. Out of the three things that hit her, the fist, the chakra, and the wall Hinata would have to say the fist hurt the most.

She wiped the blood from her mouth, not certain if it was from a fresh wound, or from a reopened wound from the last match. Either way, She refused to lose now. This was her chance to show them how strong she was.

If only Naruto was here to see it. Would he cheer for her? Or his teammate?

"You've gotten stronger Hinata," Sakura said just loud enough for her to hear. She was just as battered as bruised, if not more so. Sakura's hand hovered above the sealed chakra point Hinata had inflicted. It neutralized her right arm.

Hinata swallowed hard and assumed her fighting stance once more. Sakura was a dangerous opponent, but in theory, she had every advantage, she relied more on chakra than most of the other fighters. And if she continued to waste chakra trying to heal a chakra point mid fight it would only be a matter of time.

Sakura flexed her right arm hard, her well-formed muscles became pronounced. And chakra flared to life in the knuckles. "But there's no way I can lose here!"

Did she miss the spot? Was it not enough chakra? Or was Sakura just that amazing, to not only heal a damaged chakra point that fast but to do so in the middle of a fight. Either Sakura had improved more than she thought, or she was still the same weak girl that lost to Neji in the last chunin exams.

No, she wasn't going to give up. Naruto wouldn't give up if it meant becoming a chunin, so there was no way that she would give up here!

She would lose a war of attrition, and she would lose against Sakura's offense. With steeled resolve, Hinata rushed forward. "I won't give up!"

She couldn't lose there was no way she would lose here! Sakura's counter-attacked with a punch to the ground that dislodged the thick stone slabs that made up the arena floor. In theory, the Hyuuga favored flat terrain.

Shame she wasn't much of a Hyuuga. Hinata sprung off of one of the panels, she landed next to Sakura and had to dodge a vicious backswing and follow up punch. Both would have meant a swift defeat.

A thirty-two palms attack wouldn't be enough, she'd have to go above and beyond. If she failed now it would mean defeat. No room for error. She attacked before Sakura had a chance to recover.

Two, two, four, eight, sixteen. The first thirty-two flowed like clockwork, each hit landed where it was supposed to. The next thirty-two needed to be perfect. Hinata Twisted her foot and stepped on an uneven rock, her ankle rolled and hot pain surged through her leg.

She grit her teeth and pushed forward, the next thirty-two slammed Sakura hard enough to knock her back and away.

Pride surged through her. She did it. She performed the Sixty-four palms in live combat. She looked up to Neji, her cousin had that same prideful smile on his face. But it was directed towards her, shame her father wasn't here to see it. She allowed herself to smile and kept her combat stance at the ready.

Sakura wasn't that easy to defeat. The pink haired girl stood up battered and bruised. It reminded Hinata so much of Naruto. The way he always stood back up. The way he never gave up. Sakura had the same look in her eyes as Naruto did. Losing had become an impossibility for her. "S-stay down, Sakura, I've sealed your chakra points you can't win."

Sakura gave a hard short laugh and walked forward. She removed her glove, fingers clenched into a fist and her muscles coiled. "If I lose here, how can I keep up with them? Sorry Hinata but I'll beat you even without my chakra!"

Hinata's mouth went dry when Sakura charged at her. It didn't make sense, how was Sakura still moving? She should have been defeated with that attack! The look in Sakura's eyes was so much like Naruto. Had Sakura always been as determined as Naruto?

She tried to dodge Sakura's attack, but her ankle flared and her leg wouldn't move. Even without chakra, Sakura's punches still hurt a lot, probably harder than Kiba's or as hard as Neji's. The air was knocked from her as Sakura slammed into her stomach. She was off balance and falling.

Sakura spun around and drove her elbow into Hinata's stomach and grabbed Hinata's arm. She with a scream she redirected all of the kinetic energy into an over the shoulder throw. "I will not give up!"

Had Sakura always sounded so much like Naruto? They were so similar. Hinata gasped when she was slammed into the ground. Her entire body hurt. Sakura was above her, ungloved fist and bloodied knuckle ready to punch her face in.

She heard Sakura say something. But she didn't understand it. All she could do was stare at Sakura and smile. "You really are amazing Sakura."

She stayed awake long enough to see Sakura's eyes go wide and a small blush, appear on Sakura's face. It was kind of cute.

XXXX

A pink haired angle was healing her. She was barely awake the first time it happened, Sakura's fingers felt soft on her skin. And she could feel the warm medical chakra pour into her head and make the headache go away. It was like eating mint ice-cream.

She closed her eyes for a long time and saw Sakura rubbing her damaged ankle softly. It felt wonderful. She leaned up to get a better look at Sakura, There were still scratch marks on her and various bruises as well. "Sakura?"

Sakura jumped slightly and turned to look at Hinata with a soft smile. "Oh, Hinata you're awake, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Hinata said with a smile. "But, why are you healing me? Shouldn't you be going to the final round? Did I miss it?"

Sakura gave a small laugh and turned back to Hinata's ankle. She gave a soft shrug and continued to massage the bone back into place. "Well, after our fight, I was in no condition to fight another one, so I got yelled at by Master for being reckless and saying that I should have given up sooner because I'm a medic nin. This might hurt by the way."

Hinata gasped as she felt Sakura twist her ankle and snap it back into the place. It burned for a second and then felt remarkably well. "But that's not fair. Why would she yell at you, you did amazing! I think you should be made a chunin!"

"So does she, and I think you're going to make the cut as well, she seemed impressed that you didn't pass out when I punched you in the face the first time." Sakura gave Hinata a small smile and backed away from the table.

"You punch hard."

Sakura scratched the side of her cheek, a faint blush tinged her cheeks. "Side effect of Master's training and you hit pretty hard yourself, how long have you been able to do the Sixty-four-palms?"

"Actually that was my first time doing it correctly," Hinata admitted as she set up. She allowed her shoeless feet to graze against the cold floor of the infirmary room.

"Really, that's amazing Hinata!" Sakura clapped her hands once in excitement.

So much like Naruto. And yet so very different. Hinata blushed and had trouble looking Sakura in the eyes. They were such a pretty green too. "I just really didn't want to lose to you."

"The feeling was mutual, you're a really good opponent Hinata." Sakura stepped forward a step and grabbed Hinata's hand. She raised it up and forced Hinata to look her in the eyes. "Hey, I know! When we get back we should train together, both of our styles involve precise chakra control I'm sure that we could learn a lot from each other."

Their faces were so close. Hinata could feel Sakura's breath on her face, her breath smelled like cherry lip balm. If Naruto was this close she would probably faint. Her vision blurred slightly and she could feel her face slowly burn. "I… I yes! I would like that very much yes!"

"Awesome!" Sakura half cheered and spun around to sit down right next to Hinata. There was barely two hands between them. Sakura looked at Hinata and her smile vanished. "Hey, your face is red, are you feeling okay?"

"I um, yes!" So very much like Naruto. Why was she blushing? It was just because of the heat, yes that was it. "It's just rather hot in here."

"Well, Kiba should be."

The door opened up and Akamaru walked in first, his tail wagged frantically when he saw Hinata was up and about. The large dog bounded over to her and placed its head in Hinata's lap ready to be petted.

Sakura laughed and smiled at Kiba when he walked in the door. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey, do you have any idea how hard it is to find ice cream in the place let alone Mint ice-cream?" Kiba growled, he held out a small cup with two scoops of green ice cream in it and a flat wooden spoon. "How are you feeling Hinata?"

"Much, better thank you. Sakura is a fantastic medical ninja." Hinata flipped a bit of hair out of her face and looked at the Mint ice-cream Kiba held out to her. She took it without thinking. "Why'd you get me this?"

Sakura snorted and patted Hinata on the back gently. "Well, Kiba was so worried about you that when you started to mumble out Mint ice-cream he ran off to go find you some."

"I thought it would help!"

"She got knocked out because I punched her she didn't have heat stroke!"

"Well whatever, there's nothing better than ice cream after a doctor's visit anyways!"

Hinata laughed at her friends and gave Akamaru a soft pat on his head before she accepted the ice-cream. She did admit Mint sounded good right now. She took a small bite and had to squeal in delight. "Oh, my thank you Kiba this is delicious!"

That got Sakura's attention. She looked at the bit of ice-cream still on Hinata's spoon and smiled. "Oh really? Let me try."

She brushed her hair back and leaned forward. Hinata felt Sakura's lips on her fingertips. Sakura slid back on the spoon, there was no ice-cream left on it. Sakura hummed happily and nodded. "That is really good."

Kiba stood there with his mouth open. "Well, that was hot."

Hinata sat on the bed red-faced as Sakura chased Kiba about with shouts of pervert and condemning the male race to a bunch of perverts. Slowly she took a second scoop of Ice scream and sucked on the spoon for a bit longer than necessary.

The mint was good, but she could taste Sakura's cherry lip balm as well. The two combined tasted wonderful.

 **AN: Hey look! I wrote yuri!**

 **A mini project I started waiting for my betas to do something.**

Anyways, I think I have like five chapters planned for this. It's meant to be extra fluffy and sweet.


	2. A steamy encounter!

Sakura's hands were very soft.

When she fought or trained she wore her gloves. But when she healed, they came off. It felt like warm silk pajamas on a cold day. Certainly much better than lying face down on the grass.

"Again, sorry Hinata," Sakura mumbled from above and behind her. Her fingers massaged healing chakra into the dislocated rib. Sakura gave a nervous laugh. "I didn't expect you to be so fragile without chakra."

Hinata smiled into the grass and plucked a blade or two out of the ground. She felt Sakura's hand slide along her back and then her shirt was put back in place. "Don't worry about it Sakura. You must train really hard to have the strength that you do."

Sakura rolled onto the ground next to Hinata, her arms flopped helplessly above her head. With a smile, Sakura flexed the arm close to Hinata and smiled. There was barely a fore-arms distance between them. "You think? I've been following Master's workout regiment daily. But it still doesn't feel like I've improved."

Hinata pushed up off the ground so that her arms were straight. She shook her head hard enough to cause her hair to fall. "That's not true at all! You've improved the most out of any of us! You're amazing Sakura!"

A soft smile spread on Sakura's face, she bit her lip and shook her head. Her smile vanished and she looked up to the sky. "I don't know, I know that I'm different from who I was years ago, but It still doesn't feel like it's enough."

"Enough for what?" Hinata stood up and offered a hand to Sakura. "Why are you trying so hard?"

Sakura smiled and took Hinata's hand and pulled herself up with Hinata acting as a supporting pillar. A searing pain flashed on Hinata's side, centered around the area Sakura just healed. "Oh no, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hinata said through a bit lip. "It's not as bad as before."

Sakura tapped her chin and hummed slightly to herself. "Oh, I know hot water should help with the recovery and the pain, so why don't we hit the hot springs for a bit?"

Hinata could feel her cheeks grow hot at the idea. There was a reason why she never went to the hot springs. And now being invited to go there, by Sakura. Why did it matter they were friends, friends went to the hot springs all the time. "I um, I don't, that is, I um."

Great, she was mumbling again.

"Now now, come on doctor's orders!" Sakura swung one arm around Hinata's shoulder and pulled her in close. "Besides it'll be fun, it's been forever since I've had a girls day out."

Hinata could only nod in agreement, there was no escape for her now.

XXXX

They floated.

She had no idea why she was in here! Sakura had yet to join her in the bath the only good thing was that it was mid-day and completely empty. That, and the water felt fantastic. Already she had to resist the urge to just melt into the water and let her arms down.

She almost did, then she heard the door open and in walked Sakura.

Even while she hid her body, Sakura was everything Hinata was not. She was strong, certain and beautiful. Sakura was everything a Kunoichi should be. Hinata had to look away when Sakura took off of her towel.

Curiosity got the better of her; Sakura's back was sculpted perfection, every muscle moved with the grace of a leopard under a fair complexion, and when she stretched her ribs showed through her skin like shadows under a sunlit cloth - the nape of the neck where Sakura's pink hair met her white skin captivated her.

Sakura turned to her and Hinata tried to find the water interesting. Her face was hot. There was almost no room between them. Maybe a foot? But no more than that. Sakura was so very close. Her face felt very very hot.

"Hey, what's wrong are you feeling okay?"

Sakura's voice made Hinata jump. And water splashed everywhere. Her hands went down to the flat stone bench, she sucked her bottom lip into a smile and stared at Sakura with wide attentive eyes. "Yes I'm fine, thank you, the water feels fantastic, thank you!"

They floated to the surface.

She could feel Sakura's eyes on her. It wasn't fair it wasn't like she asked for them to grow! Without warning, Sakura splashed her face into the water and screamed. The bubbles muffled everything.

Sakura pulled her face out of the water and looked at Hinata with a smile. She placed her hands on the bench. One finger overlapped with Hinata's. She rolled her head back against the stone and looked up towards the sky.

Whatever tension there was moments ago melted into the water. A soft delicate silence fluttered between the two. Sakura's finger still overlapped Hinata's.

"About your question earlier." Sakura broke the silence with a soft pop of her lips. For a brief moment, the scent of her cherry lip balm drowned out the natural aroma of the hot springs.

Hinata smiled at her again, her lower lip tucked under her upper one. Her eyes were wide and she tried her best to not look down. Her face didn't feel so hot anymore at least. "Hmm?"

Sakura snapped her head forward in slid back into the bench. Her finger finally left Hinata's. "Yea, about why I'm trying so hard."

"Oh, and?" Hinata prompted, she looked at Sakura's lips as the girl let out a long deep sigh. Her green eyes looked out to the sky and beyond it.

Sakura's hand broke the water and she reached for something. When she found nothing she twisted it slightly and allowed it to drop down into the water. Where it found Hinata's hand, it slid inch by inch until there were just two fingers that touched. "Yea, I think it's because I want them to be the ones to stare at my back for once you know?"

Hinata tilted her head to the side and could only make a confused hum. "You're talking about Naruto and Sasuke?"

Sakura gave a slow nod, that ended with her chin touching the water. Her resolve vanished and a frown took its place. "When we were still a team, it was always them to save the day while I did nothing when Kakashi was captured, it was those to that saved him, they were the fighters. And me. Well. I just stood in the back and shouted their names."

"And when Sasuke was taken from uh, I didn't do anything I put everything on Naruto and the others. All I did was worry about them." Sakura's head shot up and she looked at Hinata with a fire in her eyes that shined like the sun. This was Sakura's grit and steel this is what made her go forward. "But once Naruto gets back, I'm going to show him that he doesn't have to protect me anymore. I'm going to show him that I can fight alongside him."

With a smile on her face, Sakura brought her hand up to her forehead and rubbed it. "And soon, they'll be the ones staring at my back when I save them."

"You're already amazing Sakura," Hinata said her voice was soft and low. Sakura's words hit home with her, how many times did Kiba or Shino have to save her on missions? How often did Neji or the other Hyuugas? At Least Sakura was doing something.

She moved without thinking. Water splashed everywhere. Her hands were wrapped around Sakura's hand and their faces were close again. "Sakura, please I want to be stronger too! Will you keep training me?"

Sakura backed up at Hinata's sudden outburst. Before she leaned forward and added her other hand to the three hand pile up. "Yea you bet Hinata, we'll do this together and show those boys just how strong we can be!"

XXXX

"Mmmmm that felt fantastic!" Sakura stretched her entire body with her fists thrust towards the sky. "How's your back feel now Hinata?"

Hinata jumped again and lifted her eyes up to meet Sakura's. "It doesn't hurt at all anymore thank you for this."

Sakura waved her hand and smiled. "Yea yea, you're paying next time, though."

Hinata tried to comment but, could only stutter and fiddle her fingers. After a moment she coughed and gathered her resolve. "That sounds like a wonderful idea Sakura."

Without warning, Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand. Her panic attack only lasted a few steps, until she realized Sakura was talking to her. "I'm hungry and it's been awhile since I've had a girls day out, so let's go try the new tea shop!"

Hinata could only allow herself to be dragged with no resistance by Sakura. Sakura really did have such soft hands.

They zoomed through the streets of Konoha until finally, they arrived at the tea shop, it was small pleasant, and smelled like tea leaves and honey.

Conversation flowed between them while they waited for their order to arrive. Hinata discovered that Sakura would snort like a pig if she laughed hard enough. The noise was adorable.

"Ooh, this looks good!" Sakura squealed in delight as she examined her cream covered pastry. Bits of red jelly and chocolate mixed together in a warm, soft, gooey, delight. She took a slow messy bite that caused the cream to push out onto her cheeks. With her hand covering her mouth, Sakura pulled away from the pastry and stomped her feet on the ground. "Oh my god Hinata you have to try this!"

What was the worse that could happen? Hinata smiled and leaned over the table to take a bite out of the pastry. She went next to Sakura's bite and took a careful nibble to avoid having cream on her face. She felt a bit of wetness on her nose. The pastry was amazing. But more importantly, she tasted Sakura's cherry lip balm again. She pulled back and hummed happily. "You're right that is really good! Here try some of the mine."

Sakura ignored her and started to laugh.

Hinata blinked in confusion and lowered her treat back to the table. Apparently, her face was hilarious as Sakura started to laugh harder.

"Hinata! That face!" Sakura said in between fits of giggles.

"My face?"

Sakura leaned over the table and brushed a finger against Hinata's nose. A giant globe of cream appeared on Sakura's finger. Sakura smiled and licked her finger clean. "There, now you don't look like a bunny."

A bunny? How on earth was she a bunny? Hinata felt her face glow with heat. "Sakura! You're so mean!"

"Relax Hinata it was cute honestly." Sakura's words only added to her embarrassment.

Hinata's report was to shut up and deny Sakura the chance of eating her own treat.

"Forehead!" A blonde hurricane by the name of Ino charged to their table. "What gives, I've been badgering you to hang out for a month and I find you on a date with Hinata?"

Before Hinata could even think about blushing, Ino was drinking from Sakura's cup of tea with a vengeance.

Sakura snorted. "Pig, I told you if you wanted to hang out you could join me for training, or even at the gym."

Ino groaned and fell onto the table. "But Saaaakura, you go to the gym so early, and then training with you is no fun because somebody always ends up hurt, and then you always say 'I should go see if lady Tsunade has any work for me' afterwards!"

"Sorry, Ino, you know I."

"Yea yea, you love me whatever." Ino huffed and stood up. Her blond hair snapped like a whip. "You're going to make it up for me, my parents are out of town and we're having a sleepover this weekend. You're coming, no excuses!"

Ino turned to eye Hinata up and down. "You're invited too if you want Hinata."

Hinata nodded and took a sip of her tea before Ino could claim hers as well. Her first sleepover.

 **AN: Hey look more Yuri! Sleep over next time! You all know what that means! MORE YURI FLUFFY! HUZZAH!**

 **Will Hinata figure out what's up with her feelings? What about Naruto? And what will Sakura think about all this? Oh dear god! so much fluff!**

 **Next update for The Sound of Freedom... probably.**


End file.
